The rest of the alphabet
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si el tercer Kira no hubiera sido Higuchi? El tercer Kira aun no ah sido encontrado, ya que no ay pistas para seguir. Light se une a L para atrapar al tercer Kira, contándole su verdadera identidad ¿L tendra que llegar al punto de reencontrarse con su grupo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Aviso!:** Este es un AU, Misa Amane no existe en este fic, el segundo Kira había muerto antes de que lo atraparan. Y eh alterado las edades, Mello y Near no tienen una diferencia de 17 años con L. Sino que Mello tiene una diferencia de 8 años y Near de 10 con L.

**Declaimer**: El anime/manga de Death Note **NO** me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño y socios. Yo solo hago uso de él para escribir finales o tramas alternativos que me hubieran gustado que ocurrieran, además de meter personajes OC creados por mí.

Light y Ryuzaki se habían estado rompiendo la cabeza buscando la tan esperada respuesta: ¿¡Quién demonios era el tercer Kira?! No tenían ni idea. Ni una pista, ya que el grupo Yotsuba había sido solo una distracción, el verdadero Kira seguía suelto. Ryuzaki ya estaba enterado de que Light era el Kira original, por que el mismo se lo había dicho, pero con la condición de que no lo arrestara por los homicidios. Al preguntarle por que se lo había dicho, Light lo impresiono mostrando humanidad una vez en su vida diciendo _"Es porque somos amigos ¿No?"_Y no solo eso, también le había dicho que no existía una Death Note, sino dos. El segundo Kira, ya había muerto, y esa Death Note había sido entregada a otra persona.

- Light- kun- le llamó Ryuzaki, el castaño volteo a verlo- Estoy estancado ¿Y tú?- No hacían absolutamente nada, estaban en la base junto con los demás, pero ellos no aportaban NUNCA ninguna buena idea. Solo les daban pistas inconscientemente ah los únicos dos que si trabajaban.

- Igual- suspiro- así jamás podremos dar con el tercer Kira.- Light se había resignado hace bastante tiempo a decirle la verdad a Ryuzaki. ¿Que objetivo tenía seguir buscando a alguien que mataba a la gente sin que ellos supieran la forma? Además, solo Ryuzaki le encontraría sentido a la existencia de los Shinigamis, ya que él le había dado pistas antes. Pensándolo bien, ese movimiento había sido vital. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Ryuzaki no creería la explicación ahora.

- Ryuzaki- se vio la imagen de letras Century en el monitor, junto con la voz de Watari- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- se notaba preocupado.

- Nnn…- El azabache había estado a punto de negarse, pero algo pareció detenerlo.- Si, si hay algo Watari. ¿Puedes preparar la sala de juntas R- 1?

- Entendido, Ryuzaki- Luego de esas cortas palabras, la imagen desapareció. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué se le había ocurrido a Ryuzaki?

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Matsuda al de las grandes ojeras. Los otros dos ex -policías estaban sentados en los sofás y miraban fijamente la gran computadora, en la cual se mostraba muchos datos sobre crímenes de presos que habían sido víctimas de paros cardiacos.

- Estoy estancado- le respondió con su tono inexpresivo de siempre. Todos ya se habían dado cuenta de ello, hace unos minutos había dicho lo mismo ¿No? ¿Entonces por que lo decía de nuevo? ¿Acaso hay algún otro significado?

- ¿Podrías explicarte mejor, Ryuzaki?- pidió el ex- jefe de policías.

- Lo siento, seguro los eh desconcertado,- hizo una pausa- Esto solo me ah pasado una vez, cuando no eh logrado resolver un caso bajo ninguna circunstancia, llamo a mi grupo.

- ¿Tu grupo?-La sensación de desconcierto y tensión era muy notable en el aire, hace ya varias horas. Pero estaba cambiando a una de curiosidad.

- Mmm… como explicarles… Son algo así como tres personas además de mí que son detectives muy reconocidos, una de ellos me ah superado incluso. Ya que tenemos la misma forma de pensar, pero no los mismos hábitos. Este caso se ah tornado extremadamente complicado, al punto de deprimirme así que… Watari, también llama al orfanato, que vengan Near y Mello.

- ¿Porque traes más gente? ¿Los de tú grupo no son suficiente?- pregunto Light intentando saber la estrategia de Ryuzaki. Lo que no funcionó.

- No, esto es un experimento propio, quiero ver cómo interactúan estando todos juntos, ya que o Near o Mello serán mis sucesores, será… gracioso ver cómo trabajan con ellas.

- ¿Ellas? ¿Son todas mujeres?- Light seguía sorprendiéndose.

- Como siempre, te me has adelantado Light- kun

Después de ese anuncio que dio Ryuzaki, todos se fueron ah hacer sus respectivos deberes. Watari había traído MUCHO chocolate y diversos postres o tortas en base a azúcar, ya que el azabache luego de verificar que las cinco personas que había llamado vendrían, le pidió que trajera muchas cosas ricas en azucares.

- Ryuzaki, han llegado Mello y Near, ya están subiendo- la voz de Watari interrumpió los pensamientos de todos. Dos de los cinco invitados habían llegado.

Ambos entraron, Near y Mello después de presentarse ante todos se sentaron en los sillones donde estaban los ex policías, en la mesita, donde Watari puso diversas cosas, para que Near se entretuviera y le dio unas cuantas barras de chocolate a Mello. La mayoría se quedo fascinado al verlos, era como dividir a Ryuzaki en dos, solo que a Mello le agregaron mas sentimientos.

Al cabo de unas horas, se escucho el sonido de la puerta cayéndose abajo, por lo que todos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero solo escucharon un grito cerca de la silla de Ryuzaki.

- L- nii- samaaaaaaaaa- escucharon el semejante grito de una niña de trece años, y vieron como estaba colgada del azabache que la miraba muy sorprendido.

- Tsumi- chan ¿Cómo entraste sin que ninguno te viera, ni siquiera las cámaras?- Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, entendía que la niña era rápida y demasiado energética ¿Pero para tanto?

- Son muy lentas, la seguridad es muuuuuy mala jeje- parecía como si se estuviera burlando de ellos. De primera esa chica le cayó pésima a Near. No solo a él, los demás sabían que en el futuro tendrían dolores de cabeza.

- Mmm Niña, ¿tú eres?- preguntó molesto Mello. ¿Qué se suponía que era ese lugar? ¿Una base secreta donde investigaban a Kira o un jardín de infantes? Ya tenía suficiente con ese inadaptado de Near.

- ¿Yo? Mmm Pues jeje Soy "T" jeje una del grupo de investigación que llamó L. Soy una de sus hermanas menores. Jejeje un placer- Al parecer le causaba mucha risa la cara de los presentes.- ¿Mmm?- volteo hacía la mesa que había en medio de esa "sala de juntas", la cual estaba repleta de chocolate.- **¡CHOCOLATE!**- Se tiro, literalmente hacia la mesa.

- Ya, ya Tsumi- chan, deja para las demás.- le decía Ryuzaki deteniendo a la niña. Ella en un momento paro. Volteo a ver al azabache y apenas vio que en su mano había una barra de chocolate, prácticamente se tiro hacia él.- ¡Suéltame!

- **¡Chocolateeeeeee!**- Ya lo habían entendido, la niña pensaba que su vida dependía de si comiera o no chocolate. De otra manera, necesitaba ir a una institución mental.

Luego de más o menos unas tres horas. Lograron calmar al "mounstro del chocolate" Vieron que la chica era realmente inteligente. Ya que le habían dado trece casos distintos de homicidios y los resolvía como si fuera un puzle a una velocidad increíble. Esto sorprendió a todos, ya que esa forma de pensar era idéntica a la de Near. Solo que la chica tenía sentimientos. O eso aparentaba.

Ahora que la veían mejor, era muy linda para su edad. Vestía un short azul claro con una camiseta larga negra, sobre ella una camiseta celeste y unas tenis negras con blanco. La remera y el short resaltaban mucho sus ojos azules mar. Su tez era palida y su cabello era negro con reflejos celestes le llegaba hasta un poco antes de la media espalda, y algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro formando un flequillo.

- Tsumi- san- le llamó el castaño claro- Antes habías dicho que eras una de sus hermanas menores ¿Por qué? Ryuzaki no tiene hermanos que yo sepa…- La chica lo observo detenidamente unos segundos, para luego sonreír con malicia y mirar al azabache de grandes ojeras.

- Sip, tenías razón Nii- sama. Es el primer Kira, no hay duda- Todos quedaron pasmados ante este comentario. Entendían que Ryuzaki estuviera convencido de que Light era el primer Kira, pero que otra persona, la cual habían conocido hace solo unas tres horas y contando ya lo digiera, era una sorpresa.

- ¿E- En que te basas para decir eso Tsumi- san?- pregunto el padre de Light

- Pues, Primero que nada jejeje no soy su superior. Así que solo llámeme Tsumi o Tsumi- chan ¿Si? Segundo: Según lo que eh observado de la investigación hasta ahora, el primer Kira era: Extremadamente detallista, probaba teorías o hacia experimentos con sus objetivos y a veces también se descuidaba, producto de su inmadurez por querer satisfacer uno de sus objetivos: Limpiar al mundo de la delincuencia y los crímenes. Eso ameritaría tener un sentido de la justicia muy grande y tener la mentalidad de un dios para castigar a los demás juzgándolos a su propia voluntad.- Hizo una pausa y fijo su vista en los ojos de Near, los cuales mostraban mucha sorpresa, seguramente la habría creído una idiota, sonrió.- Todo eso encaja en la descripción del perfil de Kira, eh probado una de mis teorías ahora mismo. ¿Quién estaría más impresionado? ¿Kira o la gente que lo rodea? Obviamente la gente que lo rodea. Ya que él es un "dios". ¿No, Light- san?

Todos habían quedado atónitos con todo lo que había dicho la pelinegra. ESO era pensar y hacer conclusiones muy rápido. Incluso Ryuzaki estaba impresionado.

- AH, por cierto. Ten, considéralo- Tsumi le entregó un papel a Light, lo cual extraño bastante a todos- Y en respuesta a tú anterior pregunta jeje, si soy su hermana menor. Seigi y Reina también. Y ellas están de acuerdo con esto también.

- ¿Seigi y Reina?- preguntó extrañado Mello

- Las otras dos integrantes de nuestro grupo.- aclaro divertida Tsumi, se levantó de la silla donde antes yacía sentada y fue hasta la mesa de la sala, para luego volver de nuevo a su asiento con unas cuantas barras de chocolate en mano. De nuevo, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una mujer, de aproximadamente la misma edad que Ryuzaki, cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros, tez palida, buen cuerpo y ojos negros.

- ¡Que tal gente!- saludó divertida, todos empezaban a hartarse de que entraran sin avisar…

- ¡Reina!- Grito sonriente Tsumi, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba en sima suyo. La pelirroja la recibió con los brazos abiertos, formando un abraso. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron.

- ¡Hace bastante que no te veía Tsumi!- le decía Reina a la azabache- ¡Has crecido mucho! Y seguro sigues igual de bipolar y energética…

- ¡Y claro!- le respondía con su imborrable sonrisa.- Han pasado años…- su mirada era dulce y nostálgica, pero paso rápidamente a una de ira- ¡Y como que bipolar!

- Jajajajaja- al rato, se habían olvidado del tema de Kira con la llegada de Reina. La chica era más tratable que Tsumi, pero era muy orgullosa, y extremadamente soberbia. Palabra que decía, palabra sagrada. Si alguien la contradecía sin un argumento 100% solido, le gritaba hasta que se le iba el oxígeno. Light pudo oír un extremadamente pequeño acento italiano en la voz de Reina. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, a Tsumi se le oía acento Alemán.

- ¿Y tú que letra eres?- preguntó curioso Matsuda

- La "R"

- ¿Mmm?- Tsumi fijo su vista en Ryuzaki.- ¿En que piensas Nii- sama?- Ambas hermanas posaron su vista en su otro hermano.

- Ryuzaki- Nuevamente la voz de Watari se hizo presente junto con la imagen de letras en Century.- Tienes un video llamado

- ¿De quién?- El azabache no parecía ni un poco interesado en hablar con otras personas que no fueran los ahí presentes en la sala de reuniones.

- De una tal "S"- Ryuzaki, el cual estaba tomando una taza de té, la escupió estrepitosamente al oír aquel nombre, lo mismo pasó con Tsumi y Reina.

- Pon la imagen de L en la pantalla, usare el micrófono que cambia mi voz- Y así ocurrió. En el monitor apareció la letra "S" en letras Century, todos estaban atentos a aquella conversación, ya que tanto Ryuzaki, Reina y Tsumi ni siquiera parpadeaban de lo conmocionados que estaban.

- Hola L, cuánto tiempo…- se escucho una voz alterada por un micrófono especial, pero claramente era de mujer.

- Si, ha pasado tiempo S ¿Se puede saber la razón de tú llamado? Deberías estar aquí en estos momentos

- Estoy yendo en un jet privado hacia la dirección que me diste por Mail, tenía que decirte que no voy yo sola, van tres personas más, pensé que serian útiles. Y también quiero saber sí hay pista para aterrizar Jets en la terraza.- Su voz se oía apagada, Light vio disimuladamente a la azabache y a la pelirroja, y vio que sus expresiones mostraban terror puro. Se extraño bastante.

- Si, hay pista de aterrizaje para Jets. Y si crees que son útiles puedes traerlos, no hay problema, siempre y cuando no divulguen la información de la que hablemos aquí.

- Gracias, estoy llegando, nos vemos- se corto la video llamada.

- Ah sí, Light- kun- le llamó Aizawa- ¿Qué era el papel que te entregó Tsumi- chan?

- Me estaban invitando al grupo "Alfabet"

- ¡Eh! Son crueles. Ni me consultaron- les dijo aparentemente molesto Ryuzaki.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿¡Ehhh!?- Exclamó Tsumi- ¡ ¿De que te quejas?! ¡Tú ni nos dijiste que Seigi seguía viva! ¡Ahora no te hagas el inocente!

- Volviendo al anterior tema- Interrumpió Reina, estaba muy seria, lo que alerto a Ryuzaki y a la azabache de que hablaba en serio. Reina generalmente era extrovertida, pero si dejaba aquella posición, significaba que era algo muy serio.- ¿Tambien lo notaron?

- Si- dijeron ambos al unisonó. Las dos hermanas lucían muy asustadas, al contrario del azabache de grandes ojeras, el cual estaba en su típica pose pensativa. Todos (excluyendo a los tres hermanos) estaban con cara de WTF?, Todos menos Light, el cual ya debe haberse percatado de la situación, dado a que él era, aparte de los tres hermanos, el único que se ponía a pensar de vez en cuando.

- Light-kun – Le llamó Ryuzaki - ¿Hay otros usuarios de la Death Note además de tú y ya sabes quién? – Le sorprendió un tanto que el azabache lo digiera enfrenté de los demás sin ningún remordimiento, que hasta llegó a pensar que el detective se había olvidado de lo "delicado" que era aquel asunto.

- No, no tengo idea – respondió tajante, no le gustaba tocar el tema frente a otros, y Ryuzaki lo sabía. Y para mal de males, no tenía idea si las hermanas del azabache eran confiables o no, no las había conocido lo suficiente (Más de 4 horas) como para siquiera empezar a confiar en ellas.

- Nii – sama – Se escuchó una voz de mujer, aguda, pero no llegaba a ser ni chillona ni molesta, era más bien melódica, pero se escuchaba un tanto apagada. Observó los rostros de Ryuzaki, Reina y Tsumi, y por raro que parezca, los tres estaban atónitos. Pero esa voz no venía sola, pronto se escucharon otras.

- Hola… ¿así que este es el famosísimo detective "L" eh? – Esa también era la voz de una mujer, pero era un poco más grave, y tenía un leve acento inglés, al igual que un tono burlón. Por primera vez, volteo. Una vez que lo hizo, se sorprendió enormemente, había más personas de las que había detectado. Eran 5 mujeres y 4 hombres.

- ¿Cómo estás, hermano?- Hablaba una mujer, la misma que había hablado por primera vez. Era una joven de aproximadamente 16 o 17 años, cabello largo, y lacio perfecto hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Tenía un flequillo partido a la mitad, que estaba peinado para atrás, lo que daba un efecto de frescura. Tenía tez pálida, y sus ojos eran de un celeste muy fuerte, rozando el Neón, pero tenían un aire de tristeza. Y tenía un cuerpo excelente (Muy envidiable, tanto por una persona común, como para una modelo) y curvas muy bien marcadas, por lo que la mayoría allí estaba babeando. Vestía unos jeans blancos muy pegados, y de cinturón usaba unas finísimas cadenas de plata. Lucía también, una camisa larga negra de botones celestes, y tenía un bolso pequeño colgado de costado.

- **¡SEIGI!- **Gritaron ambas hermanas y corrieron a abrazarla. Una vez que mataron-asfixiaron a la azabache, la saludaron como debían. Las demás personas que venían con la chica, sonreían ante la escena. Igual que todos allí, quedando como excepciones Ryuzaki y Light.

- Hace mucho que no oía nada sobre ti S, pensaba que habías muerto…- La "saludo" el detective más grande del mundo. La oji zafiro al oír el apodo, sonrío levemente, casi imperceptible. Este movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Light, el cual parecía ser el único que se había percatado de aquello.

- Digo lo mismo L…

- Neee Seigi – La llamó la pequeña detective - ¡Ven! – Le agarró una de las mangas de su camisa jalándola hasta plantarla delante de Light. Esta acción llamó la atención de la mayoría. – Dime tú, que tienes la misma forma de pensar que nuestro Nii – sama, y que entiendes la forma de pensar de los demás… ¿El, Light Yagami, es el primer Kira? – Dijo señalando al castaño que se sorprendió, claro que no era imbécil, se esperaba que la niña hiciera algo así. Aunque la mayoría hay presente no lo viera, esa niña de 13 o 12 años, no solo era inteligente, pensaba de un modo mucho más rápido que los demás, y no solo eso. Detrás de esa faceta de niñita linda, había una mente calculadora, lo sabía, y aun así se había descuidado. Había permitido que lo sorprendiera, pudo ver la clara burla en los ojos infantiles, pero con tinte de malicia de la niña.

- ¿No puedes parar de preguntarle eso a cada persona que se cruza por delante, Tsumi – san?- Preguntó Light con un tono de voz indiferente, aunque no lo demostrara claramente, igual que todos sus sentimientos, estaba harto.

- Tsumi – chan, Yagami – san tiene razón, deja de preguntárselo a todos. – Dijo Reina desde su asiento. Tsumi hizo su clásico berrinche e inflo sus mofletes. Odiaba cuando su hermana mayor se ponía en ese plano tan poco cooperativo. Podía manipularla a su antojo, igual que a todos a su alrededor, pero odiaba hacer eso con sus hermanos.

- Tsumi – Escuchó la voz de Seigi, eh inmediatamente volteo – Respecto a tu pregunta – En ese momento todos dejaron sus respectivas presentaciones (Los que venían con Seigi) y sus conversaciones para prestarle su absoluta atención a aquella chica. Ninguno tenía idea de las habilidades de la pelinegra, lo mismo ocurría con Reina, ¿pero su orgullo tenía que salir de algo no? En cambio, con Seigi las cosas eran distintas, no tenían idea de absolutamente nada, dado a que la acababan de conocer. – No podría opinar al respecto, apenas se como es físicamente. Y como dicen "no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada" – Luego de terminar aquella citación, curvo casi imperceptiblemente sus labios.

Ryuzaki sonrió levemente por el sabio comentario de su hermana, aunque bien sabía que no era lo que pensaba. Desde que el era pequeño, supo de la existencia de sus hermanas, ya que él había logrado contactar con su madre, la cual le dijo de ellas. Con apenas 8 años, el rastreo a sus dos únicas hermanas, Reina, que tenía su misma edad, y Seigi, que en ese momento era u bebe de un año. Años luego, nació Tsumi, pero pasado tres meses del nacimiento de esta, su madre murió en un robo, de ahí su sed de justicia. Él le dijo a Watari de la existencia de 3 niñas que podrían estar a su altura, por lo que él se encargo de que fueran a distintos orfanatos de buena calidad de enseñanza, menos Seigi, la cual, se quedo en _Wammy's House _justo después que L se fuera de este.

- Pero aun así… - Tsumi hizo un puchero adorable inflando sus mofletes, sacándole una sonrisa a sus tres hermanos, y demás presentes. ESO era manipular a la gente. **(Dios 13 años y ya controla a los que tienen más que el triple que ella xD) **

- Bueno… en realidad – Susurro Seigi viendo a Light, atrayendo la vista de todos. Y una mirada llena de malicia de Tsumi – Pienso que…

- Nee Tsumi – chan – La llamó su hermana pelirroja. Tenía una gran sonrisa maléfica remarcada en su rostro, lo que significaba que no se avecinaba nada bueno. O al menos nada bueno para ella. - ¿Desde cuándo piensas que te conozco? – Esa pregunta la extraño ¿Su hermana la tomaba por idiota? Era obvio, que la conocía desde que había nacido.

- Desde que nací ¿No es obvio? – Respondió casi de inmediato. Desde luego tenía el seño fruncido. ¿La tomaba por idiota?

- Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que nos vas a manipular a tu antojo si te conocemos desde que naciste?- respondió esta vez Seigi, con el seño levemente fruncido. Tsumi sudó frio, su hermana la había descubierto.

- Jejeje…- Reía la pelinegra, era una risa nerviosa, se notaba a millas que quería que la tierra en ese mismo instante se la tragara. Bajó la vista, esperando ver que una grieta gigante se abriera y se la tragara a ella y al chocolate de paso, Para variar.

- Tsumi – chan – se escucho decir a Reina mientras se reía desenfrenadamente – Mirá hacía la mesa…

Reprimió un grito desgarrador ¿Quién había…?

_Continuara…_


End file.
